Literature Footers
Authors :Submissions *Charlaine Harris (low page count) *Chris Van Allsburg (low page count; main page revamp) *Cornelia Funke (inactive community) *Dan Brown (low page count) *Diana Wynne Jones (inactive community) *Gail Carriger (inactive community) *Gail Carson Levine (not built) *J. K. Rowling (low page count) *Jane Austen (inactive community) *John Green (low page count) *L. J. Smith (low page count) *Markus Zusak (low page count; main page revamp) *Max Brooks (not built) *Meg Cabot (low page count) *Neil Gaiman (low page count) *Phillip K. Dick (low page count) *R.L. Stine (inactive community) *Roald Dahl (no response) *Ted Dekker (inactive community) *Tom Clancy (focus on tv/movies) *Trudi Canavan (inactive community) *[Victoria [V.E. Schwab]] (low page count) :Approved (9) *Agatha Christie/Mary Westmacott (page) ✓ *Dr. Seuss (page) ✓ *Eric Flint (page) ✓ *Harry Turtledove (page) ✓ *Lemony Snicket (page) ✓ *R.J. Palacio (page) ✓ *Rick Riordan (page) ✓ *Stephen King (page) ✓ *Tamora Pierce (page) ✓ Children's :Submissions *Amelia's Notebooks (inactive community) *The Blackwell Pages (low page count) *Bone (inactive community) *Don't Look At It! Don't Touch It! (not built) *Boxcar Children (inactive community) *Children's Books (inactive community) *Children of the Lamp (inactive community) *The Children of the Red King (inactive community) *Chrestomanci (inactive community; main page revamp) *Chronoptika Quartet (not built) *Daphne's Diary (low page count) *Endling Wiki (low page count) *Guardians of Ga'Hoole (inactive community) *Howl's Moving Castle (low page count) *The Magic Thief (low page count) *The Magic Tree House (inactive community) *The Magisterium (low page count) *Popularity Papers (low page count) *Ruby Redfort Series (low page count) *The School for Good and Evil (page) (inactive community) *Septimus Heap/TodHunter Moon (inactive community) *SpongeBob SquarePants (focuses more on the television series/movies) *The Sisters 8 (low page count) *Alfred Hitchcock and the Three Investigators (low page count) *Tom Sawyer/Huckleberry Finn (low page count) *Treasure Island (not built) *The Underland Chronicles (inactive community) *Warhorse (low page count) *Warrior Cats (no answer) *Zathura (low page count; main page revamp) :Approved (22) *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (page) ✓ *Amulet (page) ✓ *Anne of Green Gables (page) ✓ *The Chronicles of Narnia (page) ✓ *Dear America (page) ✓ *Goosebumps (page) ✓ *The Green Ember (page) ✓ *Harry Potter (page) ✓ *How to Train Your Dragon (page) ✓ *Jumanji (page) ✓ *Keeper of the Lost Cities (page) ✓ *Little House on the Prairie (page) ✓ *The Magic School Bus (page) ✓ *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (page) ✓ *Night Speakers (page) ✓ *Oz (page) ✓ *Peter Pan (page) ✓ *The Polar Express (page) ✓ *The Railway Series (page) ✓ *Rainbow Magic (page) ✓ *Tracy Beaker (page) ✓ *The Unwanteds Series (page) ✓ *Wings of Fire (page) ✓ *Wonder (page) ✓ Dystopian :Note: If enough sites fit into this category, the footer will be created; for now, the approved sites are in the YA footer. :Submissions *The 5th Wave (low page count) *Book of Ember (inactive community; main page revamp) *Chaos Walking (low page count) *The Chemical Garden (low page count) *The Darkest Minds Series (low page count) *Delirium Trilogy (inactive community) *Forest of Hands and Teeth (low page count) *I Am Legend (low page count) *Legend (low page count) *LIFEL1K3 (low page count) *Matched (low page count) *Monument 14 (low page count) *Partials Sequence (low page count) *The Roar (not built) *The Rule of Three (low page count) *Shatter Me (low page count) *Ship Breaker (low page count) *Silver Blackthorn (low page count) *Slated Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *The Testing Trilogy (low page count) *Under the Never Sky Series(low page count; main page revamp) :Approved Fantasy :Submissions *An Ember in the Ashes (low page count) *An Unfortunate Fairy Tale (not built) *The Ascendance Trilogy (low page count) *Ashtown Burials (low page count) *Bartimaeus Trilogy (inactive community) *Beastly/Kendra Chronicles (low page count) *The Broken Empire (low page count) *Coraline (page) (low page count) *The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant (inactive community) *The Cinder Spires (inactive community) *Codex Alera (inactive community) *Cruel Beauty Universe (not built) *The Demon Cycle (page) (inactive community) *Defy (low page count) *Dorothy Must Die (low page count) *Dragon Slippers Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Dragons in Our Midst (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Enchanted Forest Chronicles (inactive community; author finished with series) *The Edge Chronicles (page) (inactive community) *Eon (low page count) *Erec Rex (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Ever Afters (low page count; main page revamp) *Fae Trilogy (low page count) *Falling Kingdoms (low page count) *Graceling Realm (inactive community) *Heir Chronicles (low page count) *Ingo Chronicles (low page count) *Inkheart Trilogy (inactive community) *The Iron Fey (inactive community) *Kushiel's Legacy (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Land of Elyon (low page count; main page revamp) *The Lord of the Rings (no answer) *Lost in Oz (low page count; main page revamp) *The Lotus War (low page count; main page revamp) *Lumatere Chronicles (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Lunar Chronicles (declined) *Monster Blood Tattoo (inactive community) *The Nevernight Chronicle (page) (inactive community) *The Night Circus (low page count) *Pendragon (inactive community) *Queen of Hearts Saga (low page count) *The Queen of the Tearling (low page count) *The Queen's Thief (low page count) *Raven's Shadow (inactive community; main page revamp) *Redwall (declined) *Ruby Red Trilogy (low page count) *The Scorpio Races (low page count) *The Second Apocalypse (inactive community) *The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (inactive community) *Seraphina (inactive community) *Seven Realms (low page count) *Sevenwaters Series (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Sisters Grimm (inactive community) *Snow Like Ashes (low page count) *The Society On Da Run/Tarnished: Broken Dragons (low page count) *Splintered (low page count) *Stardust (low page count) *Stravaganza (inactive community) *Summoner (low page count) *Tales of the Five Hundred Kingdoms (low page count) *The Tapestry (inactive community) *Tiger's Curse (low page count) *Tunnels (inactive community) *Trylle Trilogy (low page count) *Violet Eden Chapters (low page count) *Wardstone Chronicles (inactive community) *Waterfire Saga (inactive community) *The White Rabbit Chronicles(low page count) *The Winner's Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Worldbreaker Saga (inactive community) *The Worldwalker Trilogy (low page count) *Xanth (inactive community) *The Young Elites (low page count) *Zamonia (inactive community) :Approved (29) *A Court of Thorns and Roses (page) ✓ *A Song of Ice and Fire (page) ✓ *All Souls Trilogy (page) ✓ *Beyonders (page) ✓ *The Black Company (page) ✓ *Brotherband Chronicles - Ranger's Apprentice - Royal Ranger (page - page 2 - page 3) ✓ *The Dark Tower (page) ✓ *Deltora Quest (page) ✓ *Discworld (page) ✓ *The Dragonriders of Pern (page) ✓ *The Dresden Files (page) ✓ *Fablehaven (page) ✓ *The First Law (page) ✓ *Grishaverse (page) ✓ *His Dark Materials (page) ✓ *Inheritance Cycle (page) ✓ *The Kingkiller Chronicle (page) ✓ *The Land of Stories (page) ✓ *The Magicians (page) ✓ *Malazan Book of the Fallen (page) ✓ *Mistborn (page) ✓ *Shades of Magic series (page) ✓ *Shannara (page) ✓ *The Spiderwick Chronicles (page) ✓ *The Stormlight Archive (page) ✓ *Sword of Truth (page) ✓ *Throne of Glass (page) ✓ *Wheel of Time (page) ✓ *The Wicked Years (page) ✓ General :For works that do not readily fall under any other category. :Submissions *Amber House Trilogy (low page count) *Big Little Lies (low page count) *The Chronicles of Libera (low page count; main page revamp) *Darcy & Rachel (not built) *Destroyermen (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Devil Wears Prada (low page count; main page revamp) *Endgame (low page count) *Fever/Highlander (low page count) *Gabriel Allon (inactive community; needs main page revamp) *The Giver (inactive community) *Grave Sight (low page count) *Horns (low page count) *J. K. Rowling's adult fiction (low page count; main page revamp) *John Wayne Cleaver (inactive community; main page revamp) *Little Britches (page) (inactive community) *The Lovely Bones (low page count; main page revamp) *Me Before You (low page count) *Millenium Trilogy (inactive community) *Mortdecai (low page count) *Nerve (low page count) *Paws and Claws Mysteries (low page count) *The Phantom of the Opera (low page count; main page revamp) *Roman Mysteries (low page count) *Rosemary's Baby (low page count; main page revamp) *S. M. Stirling (low page count; main page revamp) *Sex and the City (focus is on television) *Sharpe (inactive community; main page revamp) *Shopaholic (low page count; main page revamp) *Sir Robert Carey Mysteries (low page count; main page revamp) *Soulfire (low page count; main page revamp) *Storm and Silence (low page count) *Takashi Matsuoka (low page count; main page revamp) *The Work and the Glory (page) (inactive community) :Approved (12) *Bourne (page) ✓ *Fifty Shades of Grey (page) ✓ *The Handmaid's Tale (page) ✓ *In Death (page) ✓ *James Bond (page) ✓ *Jurassic Park (page) ✓ *The Last Kingdom (page) ✓ *Left Behind (page) ✓ *Les Misérables (page) ✓ *Outlander (page) ✓ *Sherlock Holmes (page) ✓ *Watership Down (page) ✓ Paranormal/Horror :Submissions *666 Park Avenue (low page count) *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (low page count) *Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter *Arcana Chronicles (low page count) *The Arkwell Academy (low page count) *Black Dagger Brotherhood (low page count; main page revamp) *Blood of Eden (low page count) *Blue Bloods (inactive community) *Cassandra Palmer (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Caster Chronicles *Celestra (low page count) *Cirque Du Freak (inactive community) *Dancing Jax (low page count) *Dark-Hunterverse (inactive community) *Dark Series (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Demon Trappers (low page count) *Den of Shadows (low page count) *Engelsfors (low page count; main page revamp) *Fallen (low page count) *Firelight (low page count) *The Forbidden Game (low page count) *Guild Hunter (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Hollows (low page count) *House of Night (page) (inactive community) *The Hunting Saga (low page count) *The Immortals Series (low page count) *The Iron Druid Chronicles (inactive community) *Lords of the Underworld (page) (inactive community) *Lux Series (low page count) *The Mediator (low page count) *Midnighters (low page count) *Mythos Academy (low page count; main page revamp) *Night World (inactive community) *Order of the Blade (low page count; main page revamp) *Otherworld (page) (inactive community) *The Portal Trilogy (low page count) *The Raven Boys (low page count) *Shadow Falls (inactive community) *The Soulkeepers (low page count) *Southern Vampire Mysteries (inactive community) *The Sweet Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Unholy Series (low page count) *Urban Fantasy (inactive community) *The Vampire Chronicles (inactive community) *Warm Bodies (low page count; main page revamp) *Witch & Wizard (low page count; main page revamp) *Wolves of Mercy Falls (low page count; main page revamp) :Accepted (6) *Skulduggery Pleasant (page) ✓ *The Secret Circle (page) ✓ *The Shadowhunter Chronicles (page) ✓ *Twilight (page) ✓ *Vampire Academy (page) ✓ *The Vampire Diaries (page) ✓ Science fiction :Submissions *Across the Universe Series (low page count; main page revamp) *Brilliance Saga (low page count; main page revamp) *Cloud Atlas (inactive community) *Emberverse (inactive community) *The Host (inactive community) *Incarceron (low page count) *Jenna Fox Chronicles (low page count) *Jumperverse (low page count) *Kris Longknife (inactive community; main page revamp) *Many-Colored Land (inactive community) *Michael Vey Series (page) (inactive community) *The Mortality Doctrine (low page count) *Neuromancer (low page count; main page revamp) *Nova Refuge (main page revamp) *Red Mars (low page count) *The Returned (low page count) *The Super Babies (not a recognized published series; also comic book) *Unwind Dystology (inactive community) *Zodiac (low page count) :Approved (9) *Dune (page) ✓ *Ender's Game (page) ✓ *The Expanse (page) ✓ *Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (page) ✓ *Honor Harrington (page) ✓ *Ready Player One (page) ✓ *Red Rising (page) ✓ *Renegades Duology (page) ✓ (upcoming release) *Wild Cards (page) ✓ Young adult :Submissions *13 Treasures (low page count) *The 39 Clues (declined) *A Walk to Remember (inactive community) *Alex Rider (page) (inactive community) *The Amateurs (low page count) *Beautiful Disaster (low page count) *The Bone Season (inactive community) *The Book Thief (low page count) *Chronicles of Nick (low page count) *Covenant (low page count; main page revamp) *Daughter of Smoke and Bone (page) (inactive community) *The Diviners Series (low page count) *The DUFF (low page count) *Emily of New Moon (low page count) *Famous in Love (page) (inactive community) *The Fault in Our Stars (low page count) *Fire and Thorns (low page count) *Freaky Friday (low page count; main page revamp) *Gallagher Girls (low page count) *Guards of the Shadowlands (low page count) *Half Life Trilogy (low page count) *Hardy Boys (inactive community) *Hush, Hush (low page count) *If I Stay (low page count) *The Jenna Fox Chronicles (low page count) *Just One Day (low page count) *Little Women (low page count) *Lockwood & Co. (low page count) *The Lone City (low page count) *The Lying Game (inactive community) *Mara Dyer (low page count) *Maximum Ride (inactive community) *Nerve (low page count) *Paper Gods (low page count) *The Paper Magician Trilogy (low page count) *The Perfectionists (already in main pll site) *Rain of the Ghosts (inactive community) *The Reckoners (low page count) *Renegades (in scifi footer) *Shades of London (inactive community) *Starbound Trilogy (low page count) *Starcrossed (low page count; main page revamp) *The Super Babies (not a recognized published series; also comic book) *Uglies (inactive community) *Unearthly (low page count) *Unenchanted (site not built) *Voyager Agency (low page count) *We Were Liars (low page count) *Wicked Lovely (low page count) *The Witchlands (low page count) *Young Adult Books (low page count) :Approved (10) *Artemis Fowl (page) ✓ *Divergent (page) ✓ *Gone (page) ✓ *The Hunger Games (page) ✓ *Lorien Legacies (page) ✓ *The Maze Runner (page) ✓ *The Perfectionists - Pretty Little Liars (page, page 2) ✓ *Red Queen (page) ✓ *The Selection (page) ✓ *The Shadowhunter Chronicles (page) ✓ Categoría:Artículos en mantenimiento